El hombre del piano
by Dark Shadow Lady
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde el final de aquella aventura. Pero un joven de 26 años no ha podido olvidar a cierta muchacha .....y ahora paga caro su silencio. TE mi primer fic de CCS!


Wenas! Lo primero decir que he escrito varios fanfics pero que es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar uno de CCS... Y QUE LA PAREJA T+E ME APASIONA. Es más, estoy preparando otro fic que tambien incluye esta parejita. Solo espero que os agrade mi song-fic. Es todo vuestro (pero no me copieis); 

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen

**EL HOMBRE DEL PIANO**

_Esta es la historia de un sábado, de no importa que mes, y de un hombre sentado al piano de no importa que viejo café._

Nuestra historia se situa en un pequeño y antiguo café londoniense. En él, un joven de unos 26 años toca en el piano una dulce melodia... su cabello negro-azulado, liso y algo largo le tapa los ojos...Esos hermosos ojos de un color azul profundo...como el mar por la noche.

_Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos, apestando entre humo y sudor, y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago, volviendo a su eterna canción._

El joven mira el vaso de licor que hay sobre el instrumento, lo coje y toma un trago. Ni aquello puede amainar su eterno dolor... pero, al menos, entre eso y la música consigue distraerse unos instantes. Y sigue tocando la canción... ESA canción que le trae tantos recuerdos de su infancia, ahora ya lejana.

_Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel._

Se siente un perdedor absoluto y los demas lo notan... La melodia transmite su tristeza, su angustia, su dolor y su soledad. Y otra vez...aquellos hermosos ojos brotan en sus pensamientos

_Cada vez que el espejo en la pared le devuelve más joven la piel, se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a él._

Gira un momento la cabeza y se ve reflejado en el espejo...Una imagen vuela del recuerdo hasta su mente. Tomoeda. dos chicos y dos chicas de diez años en el parque pingüino...las cartas clow...magia...su pasado lo mira sonriente y misterioso. ¡Si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a regresar! pero no habia reunido el suficiente valor para hacerlo...Aún no podía enfrentarse a la realidad, a su pasado, a ella...

_Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas, que le recuerdan quien fue, el más joven maestro al piano vencido por una mujer._

Ella...su imagen le vino a la mente como un jarro de agua helada. De pequeña era bella, lista, gracil, educada y agradable, lo tenía todo...con solo una sonrisa suya su mundo se derrumbaba. y, ahora, de adulta era una diosa entre mortales. con sus hermosos ojos amatistas y su larguísima y lacia cabellera negra. solo ella había conseguido derrotar a la reencarnación de Clow con, simplemente, su dulzura y acallar la melodía de su piano con el dulce sonido de su voz... Y cuando sus dos guardianes la nombraban por casualidad, en el instante en el queel nombre de la jovenflotaba en el aire...su corazón moría en sus manos.

_Ella siempre temió echar raíces, que pudieran sus alas cortar y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba y quiso sus fuerzas probar._

¿como no iban a nombrarla? era una diseñadora mundialmente conocida. se había licenciado rapidamente en la carrera de arte y moda y había desaparecido del mapa durante dos años hasta que apareció de repente con una extensa coleccion de diseños y varios desfiles preparados... Sabía que ella no iba a quedarse en Tomoeda mucho tiempo. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella había volado para provarse a sí misma y demostrar que podía hacer en la vida...

_No lamenta que dé malos pasos, aunque nunca desea su mal, pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano y hay algunos que le han visto llorar._

Muchas veces había leido su horrible vida amorosa y de eso se alegraba... pero él deseaba verla feliz."quiero volver a ver sus ojos" piensa de repente. Y una nota desafinada brota del piano.la retracta de inmediato.  
Cuando el bar cierra él siempre se queda un rato más para pelearse contra el piano a golpes y con notas desafinadas mientras ahoga su pena en lágrimas y alcohol. Nta:_ Esa ultima frase me recuerda a Sabina _XD

_Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel._

Se siente un perdedor absoluto. su fama, su dinero y su magia no le sirven de nada en esos años... Porque él perdió lo que mas quería. Porque fué un cobarde y no le dijo la verdad.

_El micrófono huele a cerveza y el calor se podría tocar, solitarios oscuros, buscando pareja, apurándose un sábado más._

La gente avandona el local. Se van, como siempre, a ligar por las calles de Londres.Todo se queda desierto, oscuro y con un fuerte olor a alcohol mezclado con colonias baratas.Nta:_jajajaja Sabina me dió fuerte_El dueño le lanza las llaves como tantas otras noches.  
"cuando te canses y quieras regresar a casa, hazme el favor de cerrar, Hiigarizawa"  
Él solo asiente. Esa vez no tiene fuerzas para nada. Ni tan siquiera para llorar. Apoya la cabeza en el piano y cierra sus azulados ojos.

_Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano la emoción empapada en alcohol, y una voz que le dice: "pareces cansado, y aún, no ha salido ni el sol"._

Se siente peor que otras veces... hacía ya un año que ELLAvolvió a desaparecer... su vaso de bebida sigue casi intacto sobre el piano, pero su alma esta borracha de dolor.  
Escucha pasos y siente un profundo perfume a lilas y a flores silvestres que le es muy familiar.Nta: _Esto tb suena a Sabina..._XD" ya estoy alucinando" piensa desanimado "escucho pasos y vuelvo a sentir su aroma acariciando el aire" Nta: _adivinais a quien me recuerda esta frase?_ XD

"pareces cansado, y aún, no ha salido ni el sol". escuchó que decía una dulce y melodiosa voz Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como medicina para su enfermedad. No era posible... no podía estar ahí...¿o si?

Abre despacio los ojos y los clava en dos hermosos ojos amatistas. se incorpora y la mira fijamente con curiosidad. La mirada y el brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando era pequeño regresan a ellos en cuestión de segundos. Aquello era como un sueño... pero real...

"he estado en tu casa" le dice la joven mientras se sienta cerca suyo. " Y me dijeron que estabas aquí." " Te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿donde estabas?"

"siempre estoy aquí" contesta el joven con un tono cálido.

" Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Eriol" escucharla pronunciar su nombrees el cielo para él. "¡llevo búscandote desde que me gradué! Ni cartas, ni llamadas, ni e-mails...nada! Todos estábamos preocupados por tí! si no fuera por Rubi Moon y Spinel Sun...hubiésemos creido que estabas muerto" estas últimas palabras son casi un susurro

"No pude regresar..." murmura él. aunque odia mentirle a esos ojos

La muchacha no aguanta más y se levanta de golpre. furiosa. " ¿Y cual es la excusa ahora? primero por tu magia, luego por tus negocios...¿y ahora que más? no fuiste a la boda de sakura y Shaoran. Te perdiste el nacimiento de su primera hija... Nos has ignorado durante 16 años!" le dice la joven intentando no llorar. Pero no lo consigue. las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos como si de cascadas se trataran..." idiota...¿como me pudiste dejar sola?..."

Eriol se queda paralizado. La ultima frase de la muchacha se repite en su mente como una grabación... En un impulso, se levanta del taburete del piano y la abraza, cálida y tiernamente... hacía años que deseaba hacer aquello y ahora no iba a desaprovechar de nuevo su oportunidad.

laamatista se queda estática. pero segundos después coresponde al abrazo y comienza a llorar con fuerza.

"¿por qué no regresaste?" pregunta, entre sollozos.

"Tomoyo..." le susurra el chico"¿de qué hubiera servido regresar si, cuando tuve la ocasión, tu ya no estabas allí?" él también derrama lágrimas al pronunciar esta frase.  
Tomoyo no dice nada, solo disfruta del abrazo. Un abrazo que había anhelado durante más de 16 años.

Eriol la libera del abrazo y la mira dulcemente. ambos saben lo que va a suceder y no les importa. En un pequeño despiste de Tomoyo, El joven la besa. Aquello era otra de las muchas cosas que había deseado desde hace años.Nta: _NO PENSEIS MAL! No me mireis como si fuera una pervertida! Yo hablo de matrimonio y de formar una familia! los mal pensados sois vosotros!_XD  
Ella se asombra, pero pronto le corresponde. Y ambos quedaron atrapados en el tiempo, en ese lugar, enese beso...

_Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel._

Eriol ya no se sentía un perdedor. Ahora, con Tomoyo entre sus brazos, se sentía el ser mas afortunado del planeta. Él era feliz y aquella noche, que había comenzado como tantas otras llena de angustia y tristeza, había acabado con la primera parte de un sueño hecha realidad.

_**¿CONTINUARÁ?...**puede ser..._

"la autora mira desconcertada la pantalla del PC " YO escribí ESO taaaan empalagoso! Oo sorprendente! al parecer si soy romantica después de todo!

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió mientras iba en el coche de regreso a casita después de una intensa tarde de compras XD. Estaba aburrida y de repente escuché la cancion en la radio y se me ocurrió esto.la canciones de Ana Belén. se llama "el hombre del piano"os recomiendo que la escucheis porque es preciosa. En cuanto al nombrado "Sabina" (Joaquin Sabina) quien no lo conozca es "pa" matarlo! es un grandísimo canta-autor. lo recomiendo 100

Bueno! estoy pensando hacer la continuación del fic pero desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo (esta vez sin canción jejejeje)

Espero vuestros reviews diciendo si quereis que ponga la continuación o no y, depende de vuestra opinión escribirá mi pluma. . Yo, de todas formas, la escribo por si acaso. Además... un poco de empalague de vez encuando y sin luchas y esas cosas, tampoco sienta mal.

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que soportan y soportaranmi insoportable imaginación._ XD

**Dark Shadow lady **(traducción: Dama Oscura de la Sombra)

**Shadow Lady** para vosotros


End file.
